


Sprinkle of a little bit fun in Moby

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Accidental Flirting, Ace is jealous, Ace is stupid, Ace tries PDA, Established Relationship, I didn't pay attention, Longing, M/M, Marco is scary af, Marco kicking butts, Marking, Sometimes they're unestablished too, Sorry for the randomness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, disgustingly cute, lovebirds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-04-22 16:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: Whenever Ace gets possessive..Drabble and short fic collections! I am continuing this fic, sorry I forgot for a while ^^;
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 61
Kudos: 249





	1. His approval

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably write everything in my phone (for short stories). Thank you for reading ^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one look

Marine ships are burning brightly in the safe distance (burn all they like, just don't touch Moby).

* * *

Ace is still drowning in adrenaline, euphoria, and cheers (praises too) from his brothers. His eyes though, automatically seek for Marco's. Expecting for his approval. His lips soon curve into a smile when he finds one.

Marco ruffles his raven hair. "Good job."

Ace's heart is totally NOT skipping a beat.

He doesn't notice how Izou and Thatch exchange some knowing eyes while looking at them.


	2. Whenever Red Hair decides to visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace is not amused by the idea of Shanks touching Marco. He is very much jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of Shanks chasing Marco around. And they already knew each other for 30 years!

Ace doesn't like it when Red Hair decides it's the proper time to visit them, Whitebeards. Diplomatic reason his ass, man is only here for his agendas: distracting Pops with sake while he is making attempt at swaying Pops' right-hand man. Marco!

Gratitude for saving his dear brother's life aside, this insolence doesn't sit well with Ace. Moreover after knowing that Shanks and Marco have been knowing each other since trainee days, which spans longer than Ace has lived his life.

And then, as if pouring acid on his wound, man gotta be in a level that he can't reach (fuck, what is a yonko! But then his Pops is also called yonko, sigh). It's like screaming a loud message to him, telling him that he is so out of their leagues.

Good thing is somehow the sentiment is shared by the majority of his brothers (the dislike though, not the apparent jealousy). Because other than his cocky slash carefree personality, Shanks never tires on finding a chance to touch Marco (and be in his periphery).

Ace can only breathe in relief (with much satisfaction!) when he sees THAT DAMN RED-HAIR gets his much deserved kicks and is thrown overboard by the target of his advances. Ace smiles, and pretty much feels smug at that.

* * *

"Marcooo why won't you accept my feeling?!" 

"Don't speak, _yoi_. I don't wanna hear you."

Pops though, doesn't seem to be at least bothered by this (well, man gets his share of sake, of course he is not complaining). Looking at his annoyed son and persistent suitor, his distinctive laugh can be heard all the way from Moby to Red Force.

"Gurararararara..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep typing instead of feeding myself. Oh well...  
Anyway, thank you for reading  
.  
Also I revived an account from 9 years ago fufufufuu #btw #justsaying


	3. Dating older men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So how is dating our division commander be like?"
> 
> A somewhat innocent question from first division bros. Ace doesn't mean to scare, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original line is this: So what's your opinion on having an older boyfriend?  
.  
That, Ace answered for a newspaper? A broadcast? Something like an interview. But I changed it to a lil more informal occasion. I like the innuendo.

"So how is dating our division commander be like? He is so much older than you... Don't you get bored? At all?"

Ace almost let out a scoff when he heard that. Because... really? Bored with Marco? If only these bros knew that were it up to him, he would have Marco in his bed for days, weeks, forever. And he would still want Marco more. Craving for him like he never does anything else.

This fantasy only plays on his mind tho.

He shrugs. "I don't know what you're talking about. Marco is great. We're having a lot of sexy time."

His answer brings several bros to spray their drink.

"Seriously? What are you guys being so prude for?"

Because... pirates! Are not known to be prudish. So what are those reactions for? 

Ace looks at the person in the talk, Marco, who is scolding some bros who're caught red-handed on neglecting chores. He muses, staring at how those eyes will slit, as well as his lips will taut. Those lips have done quite amazing stuff you know, other than speaking and commanding. Ace sure knows about them, and won't mind having them again tonight, right now.

And then there are fingers to mind as well. Fingers so deft and nimble, how he loves them on him, fully intending to give him a good time. The key of his undoing.

Talking about undoing something, he can't leave that sinful shin, wrapped with purposeful strappy that gives a better visual when it's on rather than not. Even though he won't mind it off at all, along with all of his clothes. Powerful shins and thighs to hold his weight when he fucks himself off of him. 

Ace reluctantly looks away from Marco, drinking his beer. Looking back to his firs bros who's face has somewhat change color. "Why are you so purple? Your drink is spiked or what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to cut it in the middle so that I didn't go overboard. Also, idk... some people are okay with sharing their lil details of bedroom activity but I am not? I don't imagine Marco to be kinda prude, but obviously, Ace is more shameless. 
> 
> Update: I read it again and it felt so crude. So I changed like 90% of the previous plot.


	4. A lil bit of PDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace always wants to try PDA, Marco is not sure about it.

"I am going to scout for the island!"

"Good luck, _yoi_."

"Now gimme a kiss."

Marco looks at the grinning boy with surprise, a soft exclamation follows as the boy reaches for his neck and brings their lips together.

Suddenly there is mass coughing sound on Moby, one that Marco tries his hardest to ignore.

"See you at dinner!" Ace waves before jumping down from Moby. Never using the rope, that kid.

Soon enough, a round of cheers, whistles, and clapping sound erupt.

Marco feels like his face is gonna melt. He knows that someday it bounds to happen. What, with Ace being a shameless person that he is and his aforementioned warning about doing it on public (with 'it' being kissing, not an 'it' 'it').

A sigh. Resolving himself to look grim and menacing, he asks his bros. "What's that for, yoi?"

That is before screams of the unluckies as they've kicked overboard Moby.

* * *

_"I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want. Why you ask? Of course, because I am so crazy about you. And when I say crazy, it is..."_

_Ace stared at his lips, eyes dilating with want to take, to be taken. The good boy then looked at his eyes for permission. And who was Marco to deny him?_

* * *

Truly to his words, Ace reaches for Marco and pulls him into one hot searing kiss when he gets back from scouting. Some bros are still whistling (fellas commanders are sure harder to kick), while the others try to continue their chores between the shameless moans (Ace's, obviously, because he's one lil shit).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These short stories started from short dialogs I had in my head. I opened notes app and started typing.  
Anyway, thank you for reading ^^
> 
> Update: gotta changed it because, heck! Ace is the shameless one why he gotta be embarassed by it? Marco is different story though. Hence.


	5. Ace's favorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace's favorite _innocent_ place is Marco's lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot I have this? Like I posted several drabbles separately ^^;

Ace's favorite innocent place is Marco’s lap (his not so innocent favorite place is Marco's dick, obvi). It’s not soft per se (hell, his tights are as hard as a rock), but he’ll get to lean on his taller boyfriend's body (which is just as hard, because those solid washboard abs muscles), and then looking at him, whispering softly, ‘_I love you_.’

Marco will look at him, softly too. Depending on the context, he will also look at him with questioning eyes that translate as what.did.you.do. Because sometimes Ace uses his kitten look to get away from trouble that he, mostly alongside Thatch and Haruta, creates.

Marco can always read him.

Just one look and that man will know.

_That must be sign right?_

_Of soulmate?_

_His destiny and fate?_

Marco kisses him softly, mumbling his _‘I love you too_’ that sends butterflies to dance on his stomach. Ace sighs contently, almost purring, holding Marco’s arm hostage to embrace just because he can (he can’t do it whenever Marco does his paperwork, not if he wants his fire-made arm stays intact since Marco is one haki master).

Life is good so far and he has Marco. 

Marco. Perfect man, perfect commander, perfect everything (despite Marco's own protest saying he isn't).

_Love of my life_, he would say, tiny in his heart, because it’s too damn sap for a pirate.

The spluttering and choked voice in the background (_‘my eyes!’,‘ stop being so disgusting!’, ’I can’t stand these two lovebirds!’_) from his brothers is a bonus.

Yeah, life is good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that it had been a while since I posted marcoace? Gotta make it up (for you) somehow ^^ it's my eternal ship...  
.  
Thankssss for reading  
.  
Also, when someone said 'disgusting' he meant, being disgustingly affectionate, no homophobe.


	6. My lip is lonely without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace decides that he needs his daily dose of Marco. Or Ace suddenly gets clingy and goes to hunt his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not forgetting this fic 😅

His mind, body, and heart scream for marcomarcomarco and his eyes scan through his brothers, already looking for the man he always longs about.

He starts to panic and fidgets when he can't find Marco. Going place to place, searching. Finding his name here and there in a trail of talks. His heart is going restless.

"Aceeee! Just the person I want to see. Just a while ago I saw Thatch..."

"Not now Haruta."

"But..."

"Do you happen to know where Marco is?"

Haruta looks at him funny.

Ace doesn't wait up. He shuffles, passing through kitchen and mess hall because he knows Marco won't be there. Maybe he'll get more luck with commander quarter.

"Ace! You wanna taste my newest recipe? I made a souffle with..."

"Later Thatch."

Thatch visibly drops his jaw, looking at Ace like the boy just grows another pair of legs. Thatch looks at Izou who happens to be close.

"What's with him?"

Izou, not even looking up from his nails do, only shrugs.

* * *

Ace's search for Marco continues. He walks quickly to Marco's room, not even knocking the door, he barges into the room.

Heart is smiling happily when his eyes meet the bodice of the first division commander. Occupying his usual chair, being bullied by a stack of papers. Marco is wearing his working glasses, looking at Ace questioningly.

"Ace? What is it?"

Without a word, fire on his eyes, Ace crosses the room and kisses Marco. Fervently. Passionately. Like he is about to drown and Marco is the only source of his air. Which to be fair, he is.

Marco chuckles between kisses. "I am not complaining about this. Just, got me wondering. What is it all about?"

Bright cerulean eyes looking through those clear glass. A pair of lens something that speaks to the fire in his chest. Ace is so going for another kiss.

"Ace?"

Ace is so drowning in that pleasant voice. A smile of sunset that glows even now in his memory. A man who's been owning him since the beginning.

"I miss you." he breathed.

Marco lifts his brow, "We just met this morning, at breakfast?"

"Yeah, but I already missed you again." 

Ace frowns at the distance of their lips. Kissing Marco's face here and there. "I wanna stay here."

"But I gotta do my work?"

"Then I'll wait here until you finish your work."

"On my lap?"

"Oh, yes."

Marco laughs, gazing his younger lover with much affection (he knows how clingy Ace could be and he is totally not complaining). He plants a soft kiss on Ace's nose. "My fire."

Ace whimpers at that. "My phoenix."

(And he truly melt at Marco's call, touch, everything)

(_Take all of me, and I'll still give you more of me_)

* * *

"I saw Commander Ace running for Commander Marco and he looked furious. Is there a problem?"

Thatch rolls his eyes.

_Good division bros, all caring and what._

"Nah. Nothing. Go back to your work."

And then, because Thatch is feeling generous, he quickly adds, voice all serious. "And don't go near the commander quarter. I warn you. This is for your own good."

_... or you may get traumatized for life._

(Not that he is)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I saw pixiv art, here:
> 
> https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/19160812
> 
> And I feel like writing a clingy Ace. Thank you for reading ^^ this is truly shenanigan.


	7. Shamelessly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love writing them in disgustingly cute mode. The last three entries should give you that much hint 😂

“You’re staring.”

“I know.”

Disbelief look over the shamelessness.

Still, Ace doesn’t look away from the object of his fascination. Because why will he? When Marco is so very interesting?

“You’re hopeless.”

Ace chuckles.

“See, you don’t even deny it.” A note of hilarity and a fondness there. Because aren’t they family after all? And family only wants happiness for every member.

“You see, that brother of mine never laid eyes on anyone. For decades we thought that he was an ace, but now you are here Ace, Oh… he is looking at you now.”

Ace ignores the lame pun and hums. Watching as a recognition sets in those eyes, and then a questioning.

‘_What is it?_’, those eyes said, if he read correctly.

Ace is still smiling, ‘_Nothing, just looking at you._’

“What are you doing now? Were you just doing telepathy or something?”

A smirk from Ace and then a groan from his company.

“God, you’re so disgusting!”

_…ly cute,_ Ace corrected. Laughing

Thatch jumps from the railing he previously sits on and walks out the scene with loud stomps.

“What is he doing?” Marco asked, now close enough that no more telepathy will be necessary.

Ace shrugs. “Don’t know. Maybe he got a stomachache.”

That reply brings an amused glint from Marco. “Really?”

“Yep.”

They keep staring at each other like that for a while. Amused eyes and contentedness. Ace inhales this much positive energy, what with Marco entangling their hands like that, twining fingers.

* * *

Jozu munches his pickles loudly, out of obliviousness, looking at his longtime and newly joined brother. “Thatch is weird. He just made a new batch and gave me this much.”

He looks at the two. “You want some?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always love Jozu. He had been there since beginning. One of Marco’s closest rather than currently widely pictured Thatch and Izou. I always love his stoic face.


	8. Hopelessly in love with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I am. And that means you get sappy things from me 😂

Watching Marco's cerulean eyes in the morning is kinda... magic. And Ace is addicted to it.

Whenever he gets a chance to see them, he'll smile contentedly, affectionately. Because how can he not love them?

Eyes still blurry with almost zero recognition to his surrounding, Marco looks pretty damn ethereal. Like an angel looking right at the mortal. Ace can almost feel how his breath is stolen... yet again he feels being whole.

Marco completes him. A key piece of his life he never knows needed or feels deserved.

And this man, all of him, is his to claim (to brag of, to show the world, now that Marco the Phoenix is his).  
"Ace."

Ah, and that voice... Still heavy from sleeping.

"Yes, Marco?"

Marco closes his eyes and those blue universe disappears from Ace's sight (and maybe he is disappointed a little). Until a pair of hands cup his cheek and Ace is brought down for a kiss.

If anybody asks him what perfection is... Then Ace has his own answer.

* * *

Lounging sprawling with his perfect lover just because they can. Loving and being loved all the way to completion just so his body will remember, again and again. 

Whispering, "You're my whole world, Marco."  
to which the man will answer with the softest kiss, "You're my whole world too."

Yes, this is perfection. 

Even if being pirate will usually mean being greedy, Ace feels how this is so much enough for him. How just.

(_Please, please don't you ever leave me. I wouldn't know what to do if you ever do_)

(_Hush, little fire. You're stuck with me, until the very end. Don't think you'll ever get rid of me easy_)

(_As if I'll do that. I am not that stupid, or blind_)


	9. It's not supposed to be like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jozu, what do you think it is that makes Marco so sexy?"  
.  
Ace has zero expectation when he asks Jozu this question out of his frustration (of covet and longing).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates because I can't sleep.

"Jozu, what do you think it is that makes Marco so sexy?"

Jozu doesn't respond. 

Okay maybe he does, though wordlessly. He looks at his younger brother with eyes that can be interpreted to a lot of things.

Like,

'_Huh_?'

or,

'_That stupid bird? Sex_y_?'_

Though maybe Ace will prefer this version,

'_His confidence. He has that attractive aura, competence of a commander and Pops' second.'_

_'Also seeing how he is no shy to show off his body. Like, look at that solid hard washboard abs and that bright-colored sash accentuating it. His tattoo is also asking for attention, don't you think? And don't forget those over-complicated strappy sandals...'_

Tho it's hard for Ace and anyone to think that the quiet commander will speak of such a thing. He is one of the very first members, along with other commanders, Marco included.

Ace sighs, in a way of coveting and longing among other conflicting emotions. Looking at Jozu with a rather apologetic smile. Because unlike Thatch whom he can rant to without shame over his infatuation for Pops' right hand, he can't really demand that from Jozu.

Jozu looks back. Still with his unreadable expression of his. He shrugs.

And then, apparently since he is rather an enigmatic person himself and somewhat an unpredictable oddball, he answers,

"Well I always think that his rear is sexy. Izou will agree. He assessed it once."

Ace freezes in place. That is before he ignites himself in fire, conveniently ablaze.

Astoundment over Jozu's answer aside (did he just say that he checked Marco's ass too?), he glares at his fellow commander,

"Izou did whaaaat?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proof that Izou ever did that 😂:  
https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/12888602
> 
> Update! Ace gets to do that, eventually  
https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/16167136
> 
> And Marco returns the favour 😬😅  
https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/18780860


	10. Shirt and pants off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Marco, do you take constructive criticism?”  
"Yes, what is it?"  
“I think… your shirt and pants look better off, on the floor.”

It’s one usual afternoon in Moby. The wind blows just right, everything is correct and accountable, even for the renowned pranksters namely Thatch and Haruta. Ace has his share of quiet time too.

That, he decided on spending by gawking over a certain man in a purple open jacket and dark blue (is that dark blue or blueish-teal?) pants. One with the ever-present brightly cerulean sash and the fancy hip accessories.

Okay, it’s Marco.

Ace is sulking by the way. Train of thought goes as follows: ‘_why did he decide to dress like that?_’ or something like, ‘_it looks weird because the colors crash you know?’_

Though he himself knows that maybe he is not a real a proper judge for man’s fashion, for wearing black short and nothing else (okay, there are indeed pocket, his red beads necklace, bracelet, cowboy hat, belt, and accessories knife on him). Still, something needs to be done about that (maybe?). And Ace is willing to make that sacrifice.

“Marco!” He shouted, “do you take constructive criticism?”

The man stops what he is doing (talking to Vista about some great blades he recently found and successfully acquired, apparently), and looks at him with questioning eyes. He nods. “Sure, what is it?”

“Your shirt doesn’t suit you! Your pants too.”

Man tilts his head, small frown visibly tugs his lip.

This surely gets the crew members to be nervous. Marco is known for his reserved demeanor. He won’t get mad over such a thing, right? Though by several pranks done to him, some did get rewarded by a mean kick on the face. However Ace looks pretty much serious. So, maybe… it’ll go in a different direction? Probably?

“I think…” he starts, to the crew's anxiety and uneasiness, “those would look better off, on the floor.”

There are an exact three seconds for those words to set in. Still with the gawking eyes of the members,  
Marco hands Vista his newest great blade and walks to Ace. That straight-faced Ace.

“What did you say?” The voice is neutral, free of any tone, which is scary on its own. Crews are waiting nervously.

Ace answers, still looking all serious. “I said your shirt and pants are better off you.”

Marco hums, looking at Ace up and down. Lips forming a smirk. “Okay,” said him, before walking off. Not going back to Vista, no… but to the direction of Moby’s commander quarter?

Ace blinks. _Huh? Okay, he said? Wait… does that mean he will change his clothes of choice or…_

All of sudden cheers and whistles pour all over Moby.

“Good job, Ace!”

“You’re not really subtle, huh?”

“I root for you two!”

Ace tilts his head. Looking at his brothers while trying to process what just happens. And is that Thatch giving him a thumb up and suspicious smirk?

Another second goes before realization comes to him, hitting like a freight train. Ace abruptly changes colors.

“No… it’s not like that!”

“It’s okay commander, we support you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I am super bored and delirious with this self-quarantine thing (even for me a homebody).


	11. Moby's lovebirds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All of Ace too, I like."  
Spluttering sounds that either Marco or Ace pays attention to.  
(Damn those lovebirds!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic won't be here (in this much better quality) without my amazing amazing betareader [Arachnide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachnide/pseuds/Arachnide)☺️

Marco is not a clingy person by nature. Though, he wouldn't say that he minds the touch of fiery skin on his back. Arms embracing him, breath ghosting on his neck, a voice slowly whispering. Something that the little old him would call cringy, now he could respond to with more warmness in his chest (and heart!).

"All of Marco, I like." Ace hums, between the lingering touch. Just because (Ace is so unconditional like that), with no cause or any expectation of response.

Whenever that happened, Marco would feel a tug in his heart. A smile forming on his lips. He would look at the face leaning so comfortably on his shoulder. Ace would smile back and look at his lips specifically. Still asking for permission even after all this time. 

Lips chasing one another, tongues enamored with each other. The book on Marco's lap would be all forgotten.

That is until the sound of footsteps, or coughing would come to interupt them.

Marco, being the considerate person that he is, would let go and continue reading his book. Ace though, being the shameless person that he is, wouldn't let go and would even go as far as making obscene sounds just to spite said intruder.

Which in whatever scenario is going to turn up, Marco wouldn't mind.

And then, maybe just because he knows there is an audience for it, he would whisper back (in a voice that is not quite so low, hence audible for said audience).

"All of Ace too, I like."

That results in spluttering sounds coming from the ship's chef and swordsman, ones that Marco and Ace are so not paying attention to at the time.

(_Ugh! Lovebirds!_)

(_Damn, that's ballsy!_)


	12. Ace the duckling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace is not subtle, like, at all. He openly follows Marco around just to get a better look of the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that these fics are pretty much random? Like one time they're established already and then after that Ace is still longing for Marco. Idk if you noticed it too 😬
> 
> If you don't mind I'll keep doing that? Because it's a fuss to separate them in two multis and I am a forgetful person.
> 
> Also, I can't believe that I haven't posted marcoace for so long? Because I write continuously but they're just not marcoace 😬 Apologize 🙏🏽

"You're like a duckling, Ace." Thatch chuckled.

Ace glared.

"Shut it Thatch." he grumbled.

Usually, such a word would have hurt the chef's heart, for he had claimed that Ace was his very dear child, raised, and loved by him. Hence his expectation and demand for appreciation from the boy. 

But then not every day he would see the boy trailing hot behind a certain blond bro, the one with the affinity of avian. 

"Shusss. I want to see how he trains. How did he get that strong when he eats only a little, sleep a little, and not lifting weight at all? Seriously, somebody who is constantly being bullied by paper works should be somber and hollow, not hot and irresistible." The boy said, ferociously, in a distance that is only a splitting-ear from the man in the talk?

Even if the man, namely Marco, had not been mastering haki (and he had been indeed a haki master for a long time already, and one of the strongest at that, second only to Pops obviously), the words would have come to his ear, with the wind blowing his way, drifting the voice in the air. Also, because Ace was not smart enough to turn down his volume.

Thatch was this close to rolling in the deck, laughing his ass off. 

"So, keep it shut, yeah?"

Thatch wiped his ears, still exhilarated. "Yeah, whatever you say."

Marco though, to Thatch's credit, had not reacted at all to this. Man kept his cool and acted oblivious to the boy following him around.


	13. Just because (a breakfast shenanigan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace does stuff because he wants to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I am a lil bit pissed. I think I need some fic loving

One morning, a bleary one at that, on one rare occasion when Marco can be found on the mess hall munching his breakfast. Ace walks directly to the table where the first division commander is seated.

"Marco, I am going to kiss you."

"What?"

Before anyone can do anything other than grunting 'huh?', the boy has climbed on the table and holds Marco's face. Effectively kissing the man on the lips.

There are noises and clatters of the dishes spoiled for the surprise, but Ace won't pay attention to them. Only to Marco who's begins to comply and kissing him back.

"What was that for?"

Marco asked later after the boy let him go and gave him space. Ace grins, whispering sweet nothing to the first division commander's ears. Just because. 

But then Marco has to ask again, in a different tone, sounded a little bit wary even.

"What.did.you.do?"

Ace only grins happily.


	14. Lazy song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco tries to spend his day-off in quiet, reading his book, unbothered by the chores. But then Ace has to demand something from him.
> 
> Younger boyfriend sure is scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the kind of quiet that I want to spend my morning with.

Staying on the bed all day is the agenda (yep, as recuperation after all that sex). Although honestly? Marco only puts a little faith around the idea. What with Ace making a pillow on his abdomen while experimentally licking his soft dick.

Ace did say that the intention was totally harmless. Comparing the activity with Marco reading a book or him making a cup of tea. That got him rolling his eyes, while Ace grinning cheekily.

Despite that, Marco does his younger boyfriend the same courtesy as he continues reading his meds book. Humming contentedly over what seems like a move out of pure curiosity on Ace's behalf.

And then Ace starts playing with the muscled ridge of Marco's abs, following the pattern, poking on them. He is quickly reaching Marco's well-built (also well-maintained) pecs. Ace grins before cheekily licking on them, lapping.

Marco's fingers soon find their way to his raven locks of the younger boy, squeezing his head lightly as a warning.

"I am reading, Ace."

"And I demand to be fucked. Again."

Told ya.

"..."

Marco looks at him with disbelief. "Why are you so adamant about ruining your perfectly good legs? It's already hard for you to move as it is."

"What is walking. You can always carry me."

A puppy eyes look meets Marco's gaze. How unbelievable as to how far and how shameless the younger commander will go just to get what he wants.

"Thatch will be mean to me and he will pamper you like a baby."

Puppy eyes now turn fiery, lusty. "As if that will make appalled the idea of being used by you, senselessly."

Marco groans. The wording that Ace uses certainly brings his nether area to live once again, which his lover gladly takes on his mouth, using his skilful tongue in the process.

"Bratty."

Ace hums happily (lips pressing, tongue dancing) on Marco's now waking member. Once again.

Marco sighs (it is one long old kind of sigh), then puts his book on the nightstand. "Well, you ask for this." he mumbled.

Ace is kissing Marco's member's head just as chaste, happily too. Totally excited on the prospect of Marcomarcomarco's everything on him. And yea, screw that quiet day agenda.

Ace looks up, letting go Marco's dick to meet him for a kiss. 


	15. Content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace was content (and very much in love).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt unproductive these days. So why not easing the dullness with some feeling laden fics.

Sometimes Ace woke up in the middle of the night. Not feeling awful or anything. Hell, it had been a while since his last nightmare.

It was this serene feeling... of certainty, of being safe and wanted, loved even, that got him overwhelmed.

Because people just didn't simply love something like him. And yet...

One look at the man under the poor lighting of their room and Ace felt like snuggling closer.

How in the world did he get the mighty and kind Marco the Phoenix to think that he was worth something much less want to do anything with him was still a wonder to him. 

However, as Ace had lived his life alone (until Luffy! And Sabo!) for the most part, he learned to be selfish, and this mostly for survival. Though looking at this he wouldn't be able to tell which part was survival (it had long stopped to be one) and not something else (like for his own pleasure).

Hoarding Marco all for himself.

How selfish.

And how Ace relished every little detail, every moment, everything.

Ace was completely content with his life. Cursed child or not, they didn't matter anymore. Not if he could have Marco holding him close, not if he had Edward Newgate calling him as his own.

Sighing deeply to inhale Marco's scent (Phoenix scent! Phoenix scent!), Ace eased himself to go back to sleep (because Marco shouldn't be bothered with his inner process).

Smiling as he snuggled closer, fluttering warm as he felt how Marco's arm embraced a little tighter around him.

Yes, Ace was content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this angsty-pining feels from Marco/ace fanart at pixiv, and I just had to write it, just to get it out of my system.


	16. Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whenever Ace gets possessive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is quite short so I am putting it here instead of making a new entry.
> 
> Also, this fic is a self indulgence, like always.

"You see me shirtless everyday." said Ace, almost like a whisper. His hands are moving unto Marco's shirt. "But when I see you without a shirt..." 

Trailing words, an obvious stare towards Marco's lips and his eyes.

Ace is salivating.

Marco reciprocates Ace's eyes for like two seconds before bursting in laugh.

"What?!" Ace huffed. He forcefully takes Marco's shirt and stops the hand that's trying to retrieve it. "I am trying to be serious here. Heady! Tense!"

Marco, still laughing (heck, he is even heaving), hits Ace's arm playfully (it still hurts). "Sorry... It's just, being hit on and desired by a youngster like you. It's new for me."

Marco grins. "Also you saw me shirtless on the other day. You were alright."

"On the outside! I was burning with a need but you were busy with paperworks that I cried myself to sleep!"

The boy pouts. "Also how can you say that? I have rivals hot on my heels and they're all big names!"

Marco watches as Ace puts his shirt on possessively. It's too big on his body, so he kinda drowns in it. It's cute.

"You, mister, are a catnip for pirates. I don't like that but I need to accept it as I decide to lay my claim on you."

Marco hums.

"Tea party with Big Mom is in two days. I want to cover you with my marks."

Pleading eyes and wandering fingers. Marco gets the idea where the marks will be, still he asks the boy, his lover.

"Where?"

Ace leans for a kiss and Marco gladly obliges. Ace's eager mouth soon finds his neck and the older man tilts his head to give Ace more space.

"As well as the other that's about to come. We have two days."

"You will have me for two days?"

"I will make sure they're in the shade of Katakuri's ink."

"Red."

"Yes."

Accepting another mark becoming on his skin, Marco runs his fingers on Ace's hair. "Then I'll be in your care."

Ace responds the words with a heated open mouthed kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a pixiv art. Like always.


End file.
